


Shadows Of The Dead

by DeltaX



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Chara Knows French, Frisk Knows French, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Implied Frisk/Chara - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader is Frisk (Undertale), References To Glitchtale, References to Undertale Genocide Route, References to Warrior Cats, Shadowtale, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, We Die Like Men, mentions of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX
Summary: "Oh Chara. I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll get you back somehow. Just you wait.""Thank you, Frisk. That's all I needed to hear."Gasping, I spin around was met with the face I had longed to see again multiple times."Hello, mon chéri." They beamed up at me, I blinked back tears at the sight, restoring my hope and releasing me of my fear of not being forgiven and instead rejected."It's so great to see you again, mon étoile."
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Shadows Of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot originally written for Quotev. Hadn't gotten any traction for two years so I'm hoping it'll be more popular on here.
> 
> Warning for mild swearing, horrible writing and what's probably inaccurate french.

_Italics_ = Thoughts

"Text" = Talking

'Text' = Sign Language

\- Text - = Texting

* * *

_Another True Pacifist, another promise..._

_What the hell am I thinking?_

_I can't keep doing this..._

_Sans no longer trusts me..._

I sigh. I'd just fought Asriel and now I have to decide to ethier not forgive him, or not forgive him. After what seemed like forever, I choose to forgive him. We hug and blah blah blah. It's the same as last time. It's beginning to get boring. It used to fill me with such happiness to spare monsters that when I reached the end the first time, I didn't want it to stop. So I reset. This continued for awhile until voilá, here we are. Asriel then began to on about turning back into Flowey and all that crap. I sigh once again. This is just boring.

_Should I.... Do a genocide run? No.... But.... It would be doing something different, even if I've done it before..._

Suddenly, everything turns black.

"Child! Child please wake up!" I hear a familiar voice. I groan and sit up, my vision blurry. 

"My child, are you okay?" My vision then comes back to see Toriel crouching Infront of me, worry lighting her gaze and lacing her voice.

'What happened?' I sign, avoiding her question. I notice Sans nearby, giving me a death glare. I wince as the sun temporarily blinds me. Wait sun! I turn my head quickly to the left to see a beautiful yet dazzling(1) sun set. My eyes widened.

'We're on the surface!' I sign quickly. Toriel laughs at my reaction.

"Do not worry about it my child." Toriel helps me too my feet. My eyes still awed(2) by the sun. Papyrus lifts me from my feet and starts to spin in a circle, making me want to throw up. Sans watches him spin me around with amusement in his eye sockets... I think that's it's amusement. I can't really tell from the vivid glimpses I get of him. That or its because he literally doesn't any eyes to have amusement in in the first place. I force a silent giggle at Papyrus's childish antics. I blinked when he, while still spinning, sets me down on my feet. I almost topple over in dizziness when Undyne steadies me.

"You okay, punk?" She asked, only slightly concerned.

'I guess so...' I sloppily signed, still extremely off balance. She gives me a toothy grin in response. I urged my lips to form a smile. 

*******

It's been a month since we got to the surface. I'm now ambassador for the monsters and have gotten the government to sign the peace treaty. I finally have some trust from Sans again and we all live together. Like a big happy family. But in reality, we are nothing close to what everyone thinks we are.

Every human I meet asks me the same questions. For example, "Why do you hang out with those monsters?" Or "They're called monsters, so they are monsters. So why do you like them?". They're right. I shouldn't be with them. I should be with my real family. My real mother. My real father. Not Mrs. I'm-your-mother-now-deal-with-it(AKA, Toriel) and Mr I-killed-human-children-do-you-want-to-be-my-child-human?(AKA, Asgore) I sigh once again. I seem to be doing that alot lately from the worried glances I always get. Toriel and Asgore keep asking me if being ambassador is to much. I keep telling them it's fine, that I'm fine. Even when I'm not. But they're too worried about almost everything else to see though my lies. I can tell Sans sees though them, I mean he's lied to everyone almost the entirety of the time I've known him. What is he lying about you ask? Well, first off the same as me. Being "fine". Being "okay". Being "happy". The rest I don't really know. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell anybody them. As long as he keeps quiet about mine, I'll keep quiet about his. Right now I'm standing at my desk, remembering all the times I've died. I first think of my battle with Undyne. My SOUL comes into view and it breaks in half. Next my battle with Asgore. Again, my SOUL breaks in half. Then my first battle with Sans. Again, my SOUL breaks in half. But this time, after breaking in half, it shatters into tiny little pieces and then blood red eyes and a big smile come into view. Cringing softly, I growl when I realise who those mocking eyes and stupid grin belong to. My fingers scrape the desk top towards me, the tips turned a ruby red with crimson blood, scratch marks were left where my fingers scraped.

"Frisk dear. I brought you something to eat. I'll leave it on your desk okay?" I hear Toriel say beside me, breaking my deep train of thought which annoys me.

"Knock on the door next time." I say quietly, supprising her by actually talking rather then signing and how rude I was to her.

"Right. I'm... Sorry." She places a sandwich on a plate on my desk then turns and leaves. Again, my thoughts trail to my fight Sans.

"You okay, kiddo?"

_Speak of the devil..._

'Fine...' I sign quickly, not wanting to accidentally talk again. I'll have to tell Toriel that she was imagining it later...

"You sure? Because judging by Tori's face you worried her some how."

'I said I was fine. Now please leave.' I turn to him and glare with my blood red eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll leave. But I'm warning you. If you do something to hurt or upset Tori again, you're-" I cut him off by throwing my pillow at him

'Gonna have a bad time. I know. Now leave.' I throw my other pillow at him then slam the door shut and lock it. I take a deep breath then pick my pillows up and set them back down on my bed. I lie down on top of the fluffy blankets and close my eyes, my legs dangling off the side of the mattress.

An hour passes and yet I still can't sleep. Sighing for probably the 50th time this week, I get up and go to my window. I lean on the window sill and look at the stars. When I look towards my clock I wasn't suprisied to see it was already midnight. This happens every night. First I can't sleep, then I go to the window and look at the stars then I look towards my clock and it's midnight. I shift my eyes back to the stars when I hear a knock at my door. I walk over to the door, unlock it then head back over to the window. The person outside of the door must have heard the click as a sign that they could come in and opened the door. I don't need to look to know that it's Sans. He's the only other person in the house that stays up this long. If I'm being honest, I don't think he sleeps at all.

"What cha doin', kid?" He casually questions. I don't reply. Instead, I keep watching the stars.

"Kiddo. You okay?" He asks worriedly. Though I can see though that. It's all fake. They don't love me. They don't care. 

"Kid, if there's something wro-"

"It's all fake isn't it?" I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" He said as he moved next to me, suprisied that I spoke. 

_Just like Toriel._

"This. You don't really care, do you?" I say as a single tear builds I my right eye. I blink it away though.

_This liar doesn't deserve my tears._

"Of course I ca-"

"Drop the damn facade! I saw you giving me that death glare at breakfast this morning!" I raised my voice. It cracks at the end as I haven't used it let alone this loud in years. Sure I said something to Toriel a month ago, but I barely said anything and it was extremely quiet. Sans sighs in defeat.

"You got me. But kid, you've got to understand that I can't let you be unhappy. One, you may decide to reset and worse, do genocide. And two, you being unhappy will make the others worried and upset." He tried to explain his actions. It doesn't clear it up though. Instead, I have more questions rather then less.

"But why would they care? It's not like I've really done anything like set them free from their underground prison. Asriel did that." I tried reason with him. I really did. But I could feel my patience wearing thin.

"But they care about you. And I care about them." He stated.

"If they actually care, let them ask me if somethings wrong. I won't tell you if your not really worried about me." I shot back stubbornly.

"Fine." He turns to leave but I stop him.

"By the way, This conversation never happened. Got it?" 

"What if I tell them? What are you going to do then?" 

"Then the next morning all you'll find is dust at the dining table." I turn back to the stars once again. I hear him growl quietly, but he left without a word. I sigh for the second time that night and lock the door behind him.

*******

I stretch in bed and yawn before getting up. I decided to wear my dark purple hoodie over my blue and purple sweater, having a feeling it would be a little cold that day. I look out my window to find a winter wonderland right there in front of me. For the first time in months, I smile genuinely. I've always liked snow. I walk though the house and down the stairs to the main floor for breakfast. As soon as I step into the dining area my nose is attacked with the sweet smell of chocolate pancakes. My second favourite food. I sigh, but this time not out of annoyance or sadness like the past millions of times I've sighed. No, that time it was out of contentment. My pace increased and I almost literally jumped into a chair, excited for once. As soon as the pancakes were placed in front of me they were gone. Toriel chuckled at how fast I ate them, but told me to slow down as I might choke. I brushed her words off with a tiny smile. 

After breakfast, I was almost immediately pushed out the door, being told not to come back until 4:00pm.

I shrug and begin to walk away then stop as a thought crosses my mind. 

Where exactly should I go?

***Buzz***

I check my phone and see a text from my best friend, Belle. 

\- Do you want to go to the park or the movies then maybe get lunch at Muffets or Grillbys? -

Me and Belle have been friends since we little children. When I fell into the underground, I knew Belle was worried sick about me. Then, after so many resets I forgot her. When we did make it to the surface, she was the first person to run up to me and hug me. That's when I remembered her. We exchanged phone numbers and once again became the bestest of friends. I smile at the thought of seeing her and reply with something simple.

\- I'll see you there -

*******

It's 3:56 and me and Belle are at Muffets finishing our food. We thank the waitress, who happened to be Muffet, and we part ways.

By the time I get home, it's 4:17 and I open the door quietly and shut it behind me. I yawn and decided to watch TV for awhile. When I enter the room, I almost have a heart attack. Everyone jumped up and yelled "suprise!" loudly. I look at them confusedly.

"It's your birthday, my child!" Toriel speaks calmly.

My eyes widened and I gave a smile.

'Thank you guys.' I sign so quickly it was almost impossible to interpret.

"Open my present first punk!" Undyne yells enthusiastically. 

*******

It took me awhile. But I finally opened everybody's presents. They go as the following, Undyne gave a pair of boxing gloves, Alphys gave me a new computer, Toriel gave me a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, Asgore gave me a little tortoiseshell kitten plushie, Papyrus gave me a picture of him with his signature on it, Mettaton gave a microphone and finally, Sans gave a golden heart locket with the words "My Family" engraved on the front with a picture of everyone smiling in the right slot. 

We all then ate cake and played games for the rest of the day. Sometimes I wish it could always be like this. Everyone happy and smiling. But it unfortunately can't. I sigh as I stare at the locket Sans gave me. I smile at it and put it on. I yawn and go to sleep. Finally getting to sleep straight away. 

Being asleep meant I missed a certain someone in my room, smiling at me. 

"Happy birthday, Frisk. It's so great to see you getting along with everyone and I hope you like my gift..." The figure's smile seems to turn sad for a split second before they faded away, a small box in their place.

*******

I wake up feeling fully rested for once.

***Buzz***

I check my phone. It's from Belle.

\- Do you want to see the new How to Train Your Dragon movie at 10? -

I check my clock and it's 9:00am. That gives me just enough time to eat and get ready. While walking to the mirror, I almost trip over a little parcel with a bow ties neatly around it. Tilting my head slightly in confusion, I carefully pull at the end of the ribbon and untie it, I then open the box and gasp at what's inside.

(Imagine it a silver bracelet) (www.google.com/search?q=undertale heart earrings&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiAspShkdbfAhWFCLwKHQTJBEgQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=undertale heart earrings&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..30i10.36076.39886..40045...0.0..0.419.4415.3-9j3......0....1.........0i67j0j0i8i30j0i24.-fNHJ2hv4Uo&ei=514wXMCiM4WR8AWEkpPABA&client=ms-android-hmd-rev2&biw=360&bih=560&hl=en#imgrc=KYnaTSCx6L46yM)

I pick it up and smile brightly. It's just luck that I had no bracelets and wanted to get one. 

I look in the mirror, my locket still round my neck glittering in the light and my new pendant hanging proudly from the metal ring on my right wrist.

I get dressed into winter wear, brushed my hair and walked down to the dining room for food. This time, I smell eggs and bacon. My fifth favourite food. I eat, wash my dish and check the clock again. 

9:50am.

My movements increase in speed and I'm out the door, running to the theatre.

By the time I get there it's 9:59. 

_Just in time_.

"Frisk!" I hear a voice coming from the distance. I turn to see Belle sprinting down the path towards me. She keeps going and ends up running into me, knocking us both to the ground. I get up and hold my hand out to her. Belle gladly takes up my offer and I help her up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

'Yes! Now come one or we'll miss the movie!' I grab her hand and drag her into the theatre quickly.

*******

After the movie, which was 2 hours long, it was 1pm and we both needed food. So I offered to get her something from Grillbys. She declined and said she would pay. We end up arguing. Belle eventually gives up knowing that I'm DETERMINED to win the argument. 

'How've ya been, Grillby?' I ask him casually when we take out seats on the bar stools next to the counter.

"Fine. How's the ambassador thing going?"

'I hate it. There's paperwork every where I turn.' Grillby smiles. 

"Are you smiling? I can't tell." Belle asks beside me.

'Yes he is.' I answer her question.

"How do you know?" Belle enquiried.

'Comes with knowing him for awhile. Anyway, I'll have some fries, please.' I politely request.

"I'll have a burger thank you." Belle politely stated.

We eat in silence, not having anything to talk about 'till Belle asks me something.

"When's the next meeting with the government?"

'Saturday.' I boredly reply.

"So tomorrow?" 

'Yep. I'm dreading it.' And again, we sit in silence.

Once we're finished we part ways and I head to the park. I sit down on a bench and watch the tiny children mess around. It brought a tiny smile to my face. I get bored of watching them after awhile so I begin to fiddle with my locket. Something then catches my eye. It's a shadow. Moving by its self. I look around for somebody that the shadow could belong to, but the park is empty. I then think it's my shadow, but I shake that thought away as I remembered something Toriel had told me;

_("When monsters die, they turn to dust. But if they are DETERMINED enough, their shadow stays. It's as if they ARE their shadow. If they choose, they may turn back into their original form. Its quite interesting. Don't you think so, my child?")_

I decided it wasn't worth finding out if it was a dead monster shadow and left the now empty park. I check my watch and it's 20:13. 

_Oh man! Toriel is going to be pissed! ...Meh. It's not like I care any more._

I look across the park once more when I hear whimpering coming from the other side of the field. I walk over to investigate and my heart stops. It's a kitten!

I slowly walk home with the kitten safely nestled in my hoodie. By slowly I fucking mean slowly. Like a damn turtle. Normally it only takes ten minutes to get home. Well, because of how slow I was going, it took triple that making it 20:43. I try to quietly unlock the door with my key, but it unfortunately makes a very loud click. I wince, knowing someone would have heard that. But to my supprise, no one did. I lock the door and begin to run to my room. Once there I start thinking of names. And I eventually settle with Snow after my favourite warrior cat from the book series Warriors. I pet Snow and they purr softly. I walk over to the window and place her down on the window sill so we could both look at the stars. I give an amused smile as Snow tries to battle her reflection. Even though she's not white, she reminded me of Snowfur because of how she acted. So energetic and happy. That's just how Snowfur acted when she was a kitten.

"Snow..." I whisper the name out loud. "I like it." Snow mewled happily beside me as if agreeing with my statement. I get changed into my PJs in the bathroom and pick Snow up and headed for the bed. Once at bed. I put Snow down before I flopped on it and Snow cuddled up beside me. And I fall asleep with a smile painted on my face. But what I failed to notice was Sans watching from the shadows with a real smile on his face. Not his fake shit eating grin that he always has on.

"Get some rest kid. Your going to need it for tomorrow." And with those words he left, leaving me in peace. 

The figure from the night before appears once again, floating above my bed. 

"Do you really think your alone in this? Because look, Frisk. I'm right here beside you. Just like I always was." 

"So why did you leave me? I never left you behind! So why..." Translucent tears start to pour from their eyes. "Why did you have to kill them all, Frisk!" Weeping softly, the ghost moves closer to the bed and embraces me tightly before disappearing into the shadows once again.

*******

I wake up oddly happy. I give Snow a big hug before getting changed into my usual blue sweater with a purple stripe. I decided that I think today will be warmer, so I put on my knee length sandy coloured shorts and my knee high dark brown boots then put on my locket. I yawn and pick Snow up and take them down with me. I have to show the others or I'll be in big trouble. 

"Good mor- oh my! Is that a kitten?" Toriel asks me. I put Snow down on the couch so I could answer her.

'Yes.' I sit down and put Snow on my lap.

"It's cute. What's its name?" Toriel questions me curiously.

'Firstly. Their not an "it". They're a girl. And secondly, Toriel. Her name is Snow.'

"Dear, please. I've told you before to call me mother. Also, Snow. What a nice name." She sits next to me.

'Can we keep her, "mother"?' I ask hopefully.

"Why of course my child. But that means today we have to go out and get Snow the necessary items like a bed."

'Can we go now?'

"No, no!" Toriel chuckled. "When breakfast is over." I jump to a chair and begin to eat faster then I normally would. I could tell the others found it amusing, but I didn't care. I just really wanted to go get Snow her stuff. 

Once Toriel was finished, she handed me 200 dollars. I blink at the money before I put Snow down and tackle Toriel in a hug. Of course, it was only because I remembered Sans had told me to be nice to them. 

'Thank you!' I sign really fast. She gave a confused look.

_Maybe I signed too fast..._

'Thank you!' I sign slowly to let her interpret what I said.

"Your welcome, my child! Now get going!" Toriel laughed. I smile and pick Snow up before rushing to the shed to get my wagon. I carefully place Snow inside the wagon and start down the path to the pet shop. Once there, I begin to look for things that Snow would need. After awhile, I found a food bowl, a water bowl, kitty litter, a litter box, a bed, kitten food and I even grabbed some kitten milk. The only thing I was missing was a collar. I looked though the shelves. When a gleam of gold caught my eye.

I turn to look at it. There was a small black collar with a pink bow and the same golden heart locket attached to it as mine except it had "Snow" engraved on the front rather than "My Family". I instantly pick it up and open the locket. I gasp and almost drop it. In the right slot it had a picture of me and Snow looking at the stars. The same star patterns and the same scenario as our first night together. I was smiling in amusement as Snow tried to battle her reflection. I quickly take the stuff to the counter and pay for it. I held the locket in my hands before handing it over to the casher while asking for my phone number to be engraved on the back.

(www.google.com.au/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/555katniss555/collar/. Except with a locket on it)

Once he did that I closed it around Snows neck and put my bags into my wagon.

*******

Once at home, I showed Toriel what I got after returning the wagon to the shed. Then, it was time to go to sleep. I hadn't realised I'd spent the whole day there. It was fucking astonishing. But I decided to not worry over it. But I couldn't shake the thought that someone had known that my kitten was called Snow and they somehow got a picture of me and Snow that night. It was significantly the weirdest thing that's happen to me.

_I mean are you shitting me? A locket that so happens to have Snow's name on it AND a fucking picture of me and her in it already. I mean, what the actual hell?!_

But I suppose thinking about it will only make it worse, so I shove it to the back of my mind and forgot it for the most part and headed to bed.

Like last night, Snow cuddled tightly up at my side. I wrapped my arms around her and placed her down on her new bed that I put on the end of mine.

She snuggled into it and I gave a soft smile. But something didn't feel right. I summoned my magic sword (glitchtale.wikia.com/wiki/Frisk) and twirled it around. 

_That shadow... Was it really a dead monster's?... If so, what exactly killed it?..._

"Hmm..." I blinked as the light from my sword illuminated the room. Finally, I decided to go back to the park and see if the shadow is still there.

Once there, I summoned my sword and shield (candyqueen01.deviantart.com/art/Glitchtale-S2Ep3-Do-or-Die-Frisk-664535986) and looked around. Suddenly, I heard something moving closer. I whipped round and slashed my sword, sending a lash of glowing red light towards what ever was there. Emphasis on the word was. Instead, I hit a tree. I groaned in annoyance and turned in the other direction. Nothing was there. I sigh.

_Must have been my imagination_...

Thats when something pierced threw my chest and SOUL. I stared at the red heart in front of me. It was covered in cracks with a long piece of black magic stabbing though it. I look towards my chest and watched the sticky, dark red blood drip slowly from the puncture wound through my torso. The same inky black magic from the dark tendril piercing my SOUL mixed in with the blood. Staring mesmerised at the beautiful piece of art etched into my body distracted me. Feeling my SOUL beginning to shatter pulled me from my trance. I called for help.

**But nobody came...**

I cried out again.

**But nobody came...**

I yell out once more for help.

"Somebody came~" I hear a sickly sweet voice behind me. Whatever it was moved in front me just as my SOUL shattered. I managed to get a glimpse of a pure black figure. The only thing about them that wasn't black were their eyes. No, the eyes were completely white, I could almost still feel their smugness glaring at me through those glassy orbs. I collapsed and everything went dark.

"Goodbye~" The figure's voice was the last thing I heard.

*******

"Where... am I?" I look around. My eyes widened at the sight. I was back in the underground!

I felt pain in my side and looked towards it.

"What the heck?" I yell as I notice something lodged in my side. It looked like a black spear. It appears I'm screwed. 

"Help!" I cry, pain making my senses weak. As I kept calling for help, a short figure moved towards me. And I know exactly who it was. Chara. Now there's a face I never thought I'd see again. 

"Frisk? What are you doing here?" They seem genuinely confused. That's a kinda good sign. At least they appear to not have something to do with this.

"Oh, you know. Just casually falling down a hole." My grin fell when I noticed Chara looked different. 

"You aren't my Frisk... Are you?" At those words, I knew neither of us had the answers to any of the questions rapidly forming in my brain.

"What do you mean, "your Frisk"? You mean all that talk Alphys made about the multiple universe theory is real?"

"Yes... the alternate universes, or AUs for short, do exist." I sigh and shake my head. That's when I notice the black spear thing is gone and all that's left is blood staining my favourite sweater.

"So, if that's true, what AU do I come from? What AU do you belong to? More importantly, where are we?" I stand up, staggering a little, and look directly into the shorter persons eyes.

"You come from the AU Shadowtale. Me on the other hand, I come from the AU Undertone. As you know my name is Chara, but because of how many AUs there are, I would prefer you called me C. As for our location, we are in an AU called Oasistale." C smiled softly at me, their dull crimson eyes brightening slightly.

"Huh. That's just fantastic. First I'm killed, next I'm somehow teleported to a random place which apparently, according to someone claiming to be from an alternate universe, is called Oasistale. Finally, I have no way off getting back home. Perfect. My life is officially over." Groaning in annoyance, I sit down once again and think over how to get back home. A couple thought about death invaded my mind before one about reseting crashed into my brain. Shaking my head to clear the intrusive thoughts, I lean my head on my hand. A soft giggle interrupts my thoughts.

"I can get you home!" C grins at my confused face, taking pleasure in the fact that they knew more about this then I did.

"Really?!" I yell jumping up, startling the smaller child. 

"Yep! Just think of where you want to go, and snap your fingers!" They smiled and snapped their fingers. A glowing circle thingy appeared beside them. Standing up, I quickly gave them a rushed hug before I ran though it, yelling a quick "thank you." I heard the sound of the portal closing behind me, signalling the end of my meeting with C. I looked at my surroundings, I wasn't sure where this area is in my AU, but it sure as fuck was peaceful. Sighing, I decided to try out making one of those portals. Thinking hard of my room, I made a clicking sound with my fingers and an unstable, illuminated, round portal appeared. It glew a bright crimson and a dull wine red, the colours swirling together. It was quite pretty to be honest. It reminded me of Chara. My Chara. 

"Oh Chara. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and everyone else. I'll get you back somehow. Just you wait. 

"Thank you, Frisk. That is all I needed to hear."

Gasping, I spin around was met with the face I had longed to see again multiple times since it had disappeared from my life.

"Hello, mon chéri." They beamed up at me, I blinked back tears at the sight, restoring my hope and releasing me of my fear of not being forgiven and instead rejected.

"It's so great to see you again, mon étoile."

* * *

**(5168 Words / 15 Pages)**

_(1) Dazzling - When a bright light blinds you._

_(2) Awed - When you have been blinded by a bright light._


End file.
